Tarisian Drewton
} | species=Human | gender=Male | hair=Brown | eyes=Brown | era=Rise of the Empire era | affiliation=*Republic Peace Keepers * } * } |}} } }}} Tarisian Drewton, born in 43 BBY, was a recruited Clone } during the }. His father, Drazil Drewton, was killed by an assassin in 32 BBY. Tarisian and his brother, Raymus, barely escaped and crashed on } via escape pod. A } named Idnum-Ki rescued them soon after, and took them back to their homeplanet. Ten years later, Tarisian and his brother joined the Republic Peace Keepers and fought skirmishes against the Nockudumey Terrorists led by Bodotor Thuvat, the first on Mithus and the second on . Later, they were recruited into the }. Tarisian became a Lieutenant, and fought many battles in the Clone Wars. He first met Dular on Getato and encountered Daklif Ordo while defending . One of the most notable battles he fought in was the Battle of Sriran, when the Republic assaulted Delta Station, a Separatist base. Months into the war, he and his brother were captured by the Nockudumey. Bodotor Thuvat told Tarisian that the Nockudumey was not actually meant to be a terrorist organization by its founder Revan, but that his successors had turned it into one. Tarisian's doubts were eventually weakened, and later, he was told by a terrorist named Mecupa that he had killed his father. Tarisian tried to avenge Drazil, but his brawl with Mecupa was interrupted when Daklif Ordo arrived unexpectedly. Ordo told Mecupa that Thuvat was making a speech, one that Mecupa visited, and while present, denounced Bodotor. A skirmish followed which Tarisian and Raymus participated in, ending with the arrival of Republic forces which rescued the Drewtons forced the Nockudumey to retreat. Biography Early life (43–32 BBY) Tarisian Drewton was born in 43 BBY on the peaceful planet of , and the son of Drazil and Liora Drewton, the former of which was a . His brother Raymus was born a year later, and by the time of 32 BBY, their mother had died. Death of Drazil Drewton In 32 BBY, Tarisian, along with his brother Raymus, accompanied their father, Senator Drazil, on the Legacy when he was sent as an ambassador for the by } Valorum to negotiate with the } on }.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 1: Attack on the Legacy When they were about to arrive on the planet, an assassin boarded the ship in a small, seemingly-abandoned freighter. When they were about to arrive, a small freighter, seemingly abandoned, was picked up on the scanners. After a conversation with the Captain of the Legacy, Tenn Elcken, Drazil decided to bring it into the hangar, confident that the security force could deal with it if it were a threat. When a scanning crew inspected the ship, it was reported that one of the security officers was missing, confirming that there had been someone on the ship. Captain Elcken ordered Drazil to go to his quarters, where he would be guarded, but he tarried on the way, and did not return to his quarters. Wondering where their father was, Tarisian and Raymsu entered the bridge, which was littered with dead bodies all killed by the unknown assassin. Before they left the bridge, Tarisian's brother seemed to know that his father had died at the moment of his death. Tarisian, however, was unable to believe it—and did not want to believe it. They then decided to discuss it later and escaped the Legacy, now controlled by the assassin, via an }, crash-landing on Dantooine. Castaways on Dantooine Once on the planet, they found no one that would help them, and so became castaways, unable to leave. One day, Tarisian and Raymus decided to split up to look for shelter, but were captured by an alien of an unknown species.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Burt and Larry After waking from unconsciousness, they found themselves in a cave. They used various tools to escape, an escape which was successful.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 3: Shadows Among Fog Later that day, at night, a small ship came down near where they are standing. A } named Idnum-Ki emerged, saying that he had been sent to rescue them. Besides a skirmish with a kath hound, the Drewtons left Dantooine safely in the Jedi Master's ship.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 4: Rescue When they arrived back on their homeworld, }, they found that Naboo had temporarily been under the control of the }, but the Federation had been defeated by }. Idnum-Ki left them in },The Drewton Legacy Chapter 6: Theed Palace Endgame and the two brothers stay on Naboo for years.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 8: Terrorist Force Peace Keepers (23–22 BBY) Tarisian and Raymus Drewton left Naboo around the time of 23 BBY to join the Republic Peace Keepers. Terrorists on Mithus }|The Drewton Legacy Chapter 8: Terrorist Force}} A terrorist group called the Nockudumey had caused a hubbub after making public threats to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Worried if they would actually do as they said, the Republic had made unsuccessful attempts to question the leader of the terrorists, a } named Bodotor Thuvat. Chancellor Palpatine, not knowing the location of the terrorist organization, made a statement on the HoloNet concerning the Nockudumey, hoping that they would be watching so the Republic could gain some sort of reply. The terrorists, however, did not reply and the Republic was forced to take action against them. Kyle Krenis, a friend of Tarisian, had located the terrorist base on Mithus, and a group of Peace Keepers which included Tarisian, Raymus, and Kyle were sent to the cold, snowy planet. Once they had landed on the surface, Tarisian, the commander of the group, ordered his brother Raymus to stay with the Republic Gunship Purveyor. However, as the Peace Keepers made their way to the base, they were ambushed by Nockudumey terrorists. Knowing that the Terrorist Leaders would escape if the battle could give them enough time, he left the battle and found Bodotor Thuvat's assistant, Dem Nozah, along with Konot'tak Malus. Bodotor Thuvat, however, appeared behind Tarisian, and unarmed him. But in the sky, Raymus piloted the Purveyor and blasted the Terrorist General Konot'tak Malus into oblivion. On the ground, Tarisian began a duel with Bodotor Thuvat. Kyle Krenis had joined them, fighting Dem Nozah so that he would not be able to interrupt Tarisian and Thuvat's duel. When Tarisian and Thuvat were separated, the cannons of the Purveyor were fired once again, this time towards Thuvat and Nozah. However, after the explosion, the terrorists had disappeared, and their bodies could not be found. Kyle told Tarisian that he suspected that they were still alive. Coruscant underlevels Following the Battle of Mithus, Bodotor Thuvat met with the Separatist Leaders, including }. }, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, gave a number of battle droids to the Nockudumey.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 9: Coruscant Underlevel Search Soon after the Peace Keepers were sent to investigate the Coruscant underlevels, where Palpatine believed they were hiding. Idnum-Ki, the rescuer of Tarisian and Raymus, joined them. Once inside the base, Tarisian, Raymus, and Idnum-Ki found a toxin which could destroy an entire city, but then instantly a group of battle droids fired upon them. Kyle Krenis, however, found the Terrorist Leaders, although he was struck down by Count Dooku's Force Lightning. The Nockudumey then evacuated the base. Clone Wars (22–19 BBY) }}} Battle of Geonosis After } had discovered the secret } on }, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was granted emergency powers so the Republic could use the Clones against the Separatists, which had committing an act of war.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 11: War On Geonosis In the Geonosis Execution Arena, Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Senator Padmé Amidala were set to be executed. A Jedi force had been sent to the planet, but they had not been enough against the Separatists' Droid Army. Republic Gunships with Clone Troopers had landed in the arena to help the Jedi get away, including the Peace Keeper Gunship Purveyor. Idnum-Ki had boarded Purveyor, and when all the Jedi in the arena had boarded the Gunships, they flew away from the arena, but not from the battle. They carried the battle with them. The battle was not going well for the Separatists. The Separatist Leaders decided to flee the planet, and Count Dooku prepared to leave for Coruscant to bring plans for an ultimate weapon back to his Sith Master, . To stop evacuating Separatist Leaders, the Peace Keepers and Clone Troopers were sent to the underlevels of Geonosis. Tarisian saved }, but ultimately, the mission was a failure. They found a sign further into the undergrounds that they were to late to stop the Separatist evacuations: a Jedi body. Strangely, though, a mark by a lightsaber blade was found on the dead Jedi. The Jedi had also failed to capture Count Dooku, and he had escaped, bringing plans for a secret weapon with him. However, if Tarisian had not saved Delta 62, Republic Commando Delta Squad may not have been able to eliminate Sun Fac, assistant of Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser. Droid factories on Getato Tarisian and Raymus were both transferred to the Clone Army immediately after. Tarisian became a Lieutenant, and Raymus became a pilot.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 12: Adjusting A few days after the Battle of Geonosis, they were sent to destroy the droid factories on Getato, commanded by CC-2582—or as some called him, Tornac. The Drewtons were reunited with Idnum-Ki and Kyle Krenis, now a Clone Commander, and met a Jedi Knight named Dular for the first time. The Republic forces landed in the shield generator control room of the droid factories on Getato, and their arrival was a surprise to the Separatists. The clones and the two Jedi easily defeated the few droids guarding the generator control, and soon only a Trandoshan remained, armed with an electrostaff. Idnum-Ki and Dular fought him, and the skirmish worked as a distraction for Tarisian, who blasted him in the back, killing him. An innocent named Drebu Labro, who had witnessed the entire skirmish, was guarding a computer which controlled the shield generator. Commander Krenis, impatient, thought it would be safer to kill him. Tarisian and Dular—as well as Labro—were surprised at Krenis's words. To calm him, Dular told the Duros that they wouldn't harm him, though he would have to be brought back to Coruscant for questioning. Tarisian then instructed , a droid which they had brought with them, to disable the shield generator. Once that was done, the droid factories were successfully destroyed. Defense of Kamino A few weeks later, the Separatists attacked the Cloning Facilities of Kamino. With Tarisian and Raymus Drewton and Kyle Krenis inside it, the Purveyor crashed onto a landing platform, barely making it.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 13: Defense of Kamino The battle was not going well for the Republic. The tide turned, however, when the }, elite clone troopers, were activated, and he Republic began to win the battle. During the battle, a squad of ARCs with Tarisian, Raymus, and Kyle found a Mandalorian named Daklif Ordo, fighting a group of Separatist droids alone. The clone troopers finished what remained of the droid group. Ordo, whose face was covered by a helmet, told them that he was not actually a clone, or even part of the Clone Army, but that he fought for the Republic because a Separatist Commander wanted to wipe out all of the remaining Mandalorians. The ARC Commander told him that he would let him do as he wanted, but sent the Drewtons with him to make sure he was not working for the Separatists. Daklif then entered the apartment room of Jango Fett and took an item that he told Raymus was 'only a diary'. Eventually, the Republic won the battle, though barely. Daklif Ordo was taken into custody, but later interrogated and freed by Kyle Krenis. Appointment with Palpatine Clone Troopers under Tarisian's command found a holocron on Gukvrak, which had fallen to the Separatists in battle. Tarisian faced the decision of giving it to Chancellor Palpatine or the }.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 14: Deceit He chose Palpatine. An appointment was set in Palpatine's Office, and Tarisian informed the Chancellor of what he had found. Palpatine was worried at first that Tarisian had tried to use it, apparently because it would harm him, and became much calmer when Tarisian told him that he had not. Tarisian asked him if it should be shown to Jedi Master Yoda, to which Palpatine responded that perhaps it should, but he would first show it to an old friend who was somewhat of a 'fanatic' for Sith holocrons. They then discussed the mystery of }, the Sith Master rumored to be the Master of Count Dooku. Palpatine was convinced that it was only a myth; Anakin Skywalker, however, who was at the Chancellor's side during the meeting, believed the rumor and asked to see the holocron. Palpatine, smiling, told Skywalker that perhaps when he was ready. The Chancellor then informed Tarisian of several locations apparently visited by the Nockudumey Terrorists: }, }, and Dantooine. Later, after the meeting, Tarisian wondered what importance the planets would have to the Nockudumey. When researching them, he found that they had each been visited by }, a Sith Lord who had lived almost four thousand years before. Delta Station Tarisian and Raymus as well as Kyle Krenis, Idnum-Ki, Dular, Commander Tornac, and } were sent to Sriran to destroy a huge Separatist base called Delta Station. Only a few clones had been sent, with the rest of the reinforcements prepared to come later in the battle.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 15: Delta Station After the commanders discussed the plans for the battle, Tarisian spoke to his friend Commander Kyle Krenis, who had also been transferred from the Peace Keepers to the Clone Army. Kyle told him not to talk to Idnum-Ki, who he said had become a very manipulative Jedi Master.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 15: Delta Station The Republic forces soon launched a surprise attack on Delta Station, sending Republic Gunships to bomb the base led by Tarisian's brother. The reinforcements then arrived and the battle became chaotic when the eleven thousand battle droids in the station fought back while Idnum-Ki and his apprentice, Dular, infiltrated the base to destroy it from the inside. The battle on the ground was not going well, but Dular reported to Tarisian, Kyle, and Tornac via hologram, saying that his Master had dueled } and that they were about to destroy the station. A gunship was sent as their escape route, and the two Jedi boarded it while Delta Station became only rubble and debris. Captured by the Nockudumey Sometime after participating in the },The Drewton Legacy Chapter 16: Clone Campaigns the Drewtons were captured by the Nockudumey Terrorists. After recovering from what seemed to be a toxin, Tarisian found himself in a Nockudumey base, with Bodotor Thuvat standing in front of him.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 17: Revelations Bodotor told Tarisian that the Nockudumey was not actually intended to be a terrorist organization by its founder, , and that he himself was not a terrorist, unlike almost everyone else in the organization. Tarisian, of course, did not believe him at first, but his doubts were eventually weakened. Bodotor soon said that he must visit Tarisian's brother, and warned him to not reveal anything he had said to him, or else he—and the Republic—would die. Soon after, another terrorist named Mecupa who Tarisian did not recognize entered the room, and told him that he had killed his father, Drazil. Tarisian was shocked, and reacted in anger. He stabbed Mecupa near his left shoulder, and enraged, Mecupa threw him into a torture device and activated it. However, Tarisian quickly escaped, slammed Mecupa's head onto the electricity emitter, and nearly stabbed him in the head, wanting revenge.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 18: Nockudumey Uprising The fight was interrupted by the entrance of Daklif Ordo, the Mandalorian who had helped the Drewtons on Kamino. He told Mecupa that Thuvat would be making a speech which he was expected to attend. During the speech, however, Mecupa denounced Thuvat, saying that he was not a true terrorist and revealed his conversation with Tarisian to all of the terrorists present. Daklif soon arrived again, this time with Raymus. Tarisian was shocked to hear Raymus's more apathetic reaction to Mecupa's revelation, and told him that Mecupa had to die. Before Raymus could reply, Ordo interrupted, saying that they must assist Thuvat. When Ordo and the Drewtons arrived in the hall where Bodotor was speaking, the large room had turned into a firestorm. A battle had started between terrorists for Bodotor and those who were against Bodotor. Tarisian and Raymus assisted the Nockudumey who were fighting against Mecupa, and eventually, the battle was interrupted by the arrival of Republic gunships, bringing Jedi Knight Dular and several other clone troopers with them. Mecupa ordered what remained of the terrorists who were present to retreat. Dular ordered the clones to let the retreating terrorists leave, but to bring their overthrown leader, Bodotor Thuvat. Personality and traits Tarisian was generally kind to others. While Commander Krenis was angry with Dular for a delay during the Battle of Sriran, Tarisian was simply glad that he had escaped alive. On Getato, he was merciful to an enemy, though other Clone Commanders were ready to blast him. However, when told by Mecupa that he had killed his father, Tarisian sought to avenge Drazil and attempted to stab Mecupa in the head with a knife. While his brother Raymus occasionally conferred with the Jedi Council, when faced with a choice to give a holocron to the Jedi or Chancellor Palpatine, Tarisian chose the Chancellor. He showed some distrust for the Jedi. Tarisian was also a skilled soldier, both as a and in the . Because of his skill, he was appointed as a lieutenant immediately after the Battle of Geonosis. Behind the scenes Tarisian Drewton and his brother Raymus first appeared as two of the three main clone trooper characters in Clone Wars Toy Story (2005), though only named 'Lieutenant Burt' and 'Larry' and it was not said that they were brothers. He next appeared in Chronicles of a Rebellion (2006), once again only referred to as 'Lieutenant Burt'. Larry's face was shown, but Burt's was not, and only thought of as a clone. The series was twelve chapters (not counting cut chapters), but was only made for one month, in April 2006. One month after Drewton decided to expand Rebellion and its characters in a photonovel called Legacy, later renamed The Drewton Legacy. Burt was established as Larry's brother, a Drewton, and not an actual clone of }, but the son of a Senator, for the first time. He and Larry began as young castaways on Dantooine, rescued by Idnum-Ki. He was first revealed to become a clone lieutenant in Legacy when he was shown in clone armor in a poster. Chapters 1-4 of Star Wars: The Drewton Legacy are currently being redone. Chapter 1 dealt with the death of Burt's father, Drazil Drewton, and Chapters 2-4 will deal with Burt and Larry's time on Dantooine as castaways. Name The name 'Burt' was only used for The Drewton Legacy because the series was originally meant to be a prequel to Chronicles of a Rebellion. The name was changed to Tarisian on July 3, 2008. He was named after . 'Drewton' was only decided to be the last name of Burt in pre-production for Legacy. Originally in the series, it was going to be 'Andbar'. Appearances In Clone Wars Toy Story and Chronicles of a Rebellion, Burt was a Clone Lieutenant, but his armor was incorrectly red, the color of a Captain, instead of blue. In The Drewton Legacy, the figure used for him as an eleven year old was Samwise Gamgee from Lord of the Rings. As an adult, the head used for him was from a Naboo Soldier. Chronicles of a Rebellion (Note: The following section is based on information that was meant to be a comedy.) During the last days of the Clone Wars, Commander Bob, }, Lieutenant Burt, and a legion of Clone Troopers searched on Geonosis to find and wipe out any remaining Separatists. A cyborg droid general, }, appeared with a group of battle droids, surrounding the Jedi Knight and Clone Troopers. While Kit Fisto dueled Grievous, Commander Bob ordered his troops into attack position. Though Burt was slightly wounded, the droids were of little challenge. After the battle, which was a victory for the Republic, they were contacted by } who said that there had been an attack on Coruscant. But they arrived too late. The Chancellor had been captured by General Grievous, but was fortunately rescued. A few days later, Commander Bob; Lieutenant Burt; and Larry, an AT-RT Driver; were sent to assist Idnum-Ki on }. But unfortunately for the Jedi, Palpatine contact Commander Bob and told him to execute }. The clones were forced to comply. Idnum-Ki, who had suspected the betrayal through the Force, Force-pushed Burt into a wall; slashed Larry across the shoulder; and removed Bob's hands. Shortly after the Republic was reformed into a Galactic Empire, Burt and the other clone troopers were taken to an Imperial medical facility. They were healed, but the doctors accidentally removed the device that made them completely docile to their orders. They were no longer bound by the commands of Emperor Palpatine. When protecting a Jedi 'criminal' who had survived Order 66, they were taken into custody on a }. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Idnum-Ki, and a smuggler named Tumsun soon arrived and freed them. However, after battling with several }, all of them except Idnum and Larry were once again captured once again. On the bridge of the Star Destroyer, they were interrogated by } and }. Idnum-Ki arrived, however, and gave Obi-Wan a lightsaber. The two Jedi fought against more Stormtroopers, and then all of them proceeded to the escape pods. But they were confronted by someone completely unexpected: }, who had been defeated by Obi-Wan in the Battle of Naboo. While Idnum and Obi-Wan dueled Darth Maul, Burt and the others fought against several Stormtroopers. After Maul and the Stormtroopers were defeated, the party departing the Star Destroyer via }. On the planet, Obi-Wan announced that he must leave, and told Idnum to take care of the others. Appearances *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 1: Attack on the Legacy'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Kaleesh Siege'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Burt and Larry'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 3: Shadows Among Fog'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 4: Rescue'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 6: Theed Palace Endgame'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 7: Dooku's Transition'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 8: Terrorist Force'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 9: Coruscant Underlevel Search'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 11: War On Geonosis'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 12: Adjusting'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 13: Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 14: Deceit'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 15: Delta Station'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 16: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 17: Revelations'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 18: Nockudumey Uprising'' *''Star Wars Chronicles of a Rebellion I'' *''Star Wars Chronicles of a Rebellion II'' *''Star Wars Chronicles of a Rebellion IV'' *''Star Wars Chronicles of a Rebellion V'' *''Star Wars Chronicles of a Rebellion VIII'' *''Star Wars Chronicles of a Rebellion IX'' *''Star Wars Chronicles of a Rebellion XI'' *''Star Wars Chronicles of a Rebellion XII'' Notes and references Category:Articles by Drewton Category:Clone trooper lieutenants Category:Clone troopers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Naboo Category:Republic Peace Keepers Category:The Drewton Legacy